


Longing

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Fluff, Gibraltar is a walking sunshine, Just very cute!, M/M, Revenant has a crush, Revenant is a tsundere, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For a retelling of an encounter that happened in game for someone who wanted it retold but Softer!!OrIn which Revenant realizes that maybe he doesn't actually hate the way Makoa smiles at him.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Revenant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ check out my blog @Sinningplumpprincess on tumblr for more content and to request shit!

Gibraltar was the sunshine on any darkened day. His laughter carried like a  victorious thunder across the very heavens where he must have come from. An angel on the very planet they rested, the very sweetness in his smile and his friendliness let a lot of legends feel accepted right into the compound. With his open arms, open attitude, and his beautiful, radiant smile. There was no wonder a majority of the legends either thought of him as a close friend already, or someone to woo.

Revenant, on the other hand, was the clouds that covered the morning sun. His laughter could send chills down your spine from miles away, as if you could subtly feel him watching you whilst lurking in the darkness. He made you feel like you were no more important than the worms in the dirt, the skin on his claws, or how the birds chirped. 

Day and night they were. You would think they wouldn’t get along. And in Revenant’s case? They didn’t.

In Makoa’s?

“Ey, brah, ya were  lookin ’ for a hop up earlier?”  Makoa is as friendly as ever as he tosses the  skullpiercer Revenant’s way. The clawed grip snatches it mid-air where he stands in the water. They were paused just beneath the Cage, lingering just beneath the ziplines to not have to haul themselves up the hill.

“I hope you’re not expecting a thank you.” Revenant seethes, despite feeling grateful as he attaches it to his wingman.

“Course not, your royal highness!”

Makoa’s voice is a tease as he passes by Revenant, patting his shoulder once fondly as he slides by. As if Revenant was nothing more than an irritated cat that he’d have to placate.

Revenant, on the other hand, is at a  stand still for a moment. Feeling his processors do something strange at the word ‘highness’. He quickly shakes it off before he can analyze what this...what that ‘feeling’ was exactly. Just grunting under his breath and  trudging forward with  Makoa .

They’d started as a trio. Their third had decided he was going to solo this whole thing and went off on his own. First blood wasn’t a pretty title to have over your head.

That left Revenant and Gibraltar as a duo, a pretty good one at that. The only issue was that Revenant found it necessary to be as bloodthirsty as he could at any moment. If a shot was heard in the distance, he’d ping the area where he thought he’d heard it and tell Gibraltar to hurry up with a snarl.

They’d racked a good  number of kills under their belt. Not without Gibraltar having to make sure Revenant was restrained by his cowl like a naughty kitten by their scruff when he’d try and third party another team who was clearly winning.

Revenant would insist with a growl  reverberating in his voice box that, “I don’t need you playing ‘ _daddy_ ’ for me. I can take care of myself and don’t need you in my way.” With a metal claw points at Gibraltar’s throat like he’d dare slit it.

And Gibraltar would laugh, gently use the back of his hand to push Revenant’s wrist to the side and chirp back, “Not  sayin ’  thatcha can’t. Just think we’d try our odds with three versus two rather than six, yeah?” With his eyes bright and a grin reaching his eyes.

His unfazed behavior did something...odd to Revenant. But, him being Revenant, he’d just grunt or scoff and keep moving.

Now, as they go up the zipline that leads to the few supply bins before leading to the Cage, there’s gunfire coming from the top floor.

True to his bloodthirsty nature, Revenant runs ahead before Gibraltar can snag him by his cowl again. He zips off without thinking of the fact his death totem had no time to charge, or listening to just how many people are fighting. He slides down the hill, ignoring Gibraltar yelling after him to play it smart.

The warmth of the ball of his silence in his grip leaves once he tosses it up the stairs. There’s the tell-tale ping of a squad down and the sound of his silence hitting them, and he takes that time to go up the zipline to take them by surprise.

The  skullpiercer gets two enemies down in a heartbeat, a beautiful feeling to have such a powerful weapon in hand. His laughter is dark as he stalks towards Mirage’s invisible body in the corner, cooing, “Let me see your face as you go.” As he crouches down and aims his wingman right between his eyes as Mirage’s existence flickers into being with a frightened expression.

Three rapid fire shots to Revenant’s spine render him to the floor with a snarl. The third teammate emerging and wasting no time to zip around the corner and go in seek of Revenant’s team where they hear the sudden sound of artillery nearby.

It takes not but three more seconds before a dome is thrown over Revenant’s form and a hand snatching his cowl to yank him up onto his feet. “What’d I tell  ya about playin’ it smart, princess?” That little ‘pet name’ should have made Revenant snarl, growl, do something, and yet...

Gibraltar’s tone is as friendly as ever as he lands a hard smack on Revenant’s back. The simulacrum trying to wrap his head around the feeling in his chest as he stands there, his optics looking over Gibraltar’s form who drops him a phoenix kit.

“My knight in shining armor.” Revenant grunts, his voice dripping with sarcasm but playing into the pet name given to him. It doesn’t...

It doesn’t hurt to play into it. To not immediately tell Gibraltar to shut up. Especially when the large man throws his head back, a hand over his stomach with a laugh booming from his throat. Before his back is the retreating frame in Revenant’s vision as he goes to find the third teammate to end whilst Revenant heals.

Letting his back hit the wall near him, Revenant lets his head tip back towards the sky as he contemplates the...the feelings he’s having. His processor can’t accept it, his vision flickering oranges and telling him of his rising heat levels in his system. The phoenix kit helps settle some of it but...but there’s this...

This  _ longing _ . Like he wanted  Makoa to come back up here and tell him it was all going to be okay, to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid this time, to maybe touch his shoulder again-

His train of thought stops as his bright amber optics flick to the side in the corner. A grunt leaves his throat at the sight of Mirage sitting there, having watched the whole thing go down.

“Uh...hi?”

Revenant’s wingman is the last thing heard from upstairs before the sound of them  annihilating the squad is heard with the final resounding shot of Gibraltar’s mastiff from downstairs.

_ Shit _ .

Gibraltar’s charming laugh over the comm to signal a  victorious battle only makes an uncharacteristic, low whine leave Revenant’s voice box.

**_ Shit _ ** .


End file.
